There Goes My Life
by FaithfullyFallen417
Summary: Who would have thought that Joe's biggest mistake could be what made his life whole. Songfic, Stella/Joe implide Nick/Macy. No Flames


**There Goes My Life**

**_All he could think about was I'm too young for this.  
Got my whole life ahead.  
Hell I'm just a kid myself.  
How'm I gonna raise one._  
**

"Your Pregnant?" Joe muttered

Stella looked down at her feet. "Yeah Joe."

He put his hands on his head and screamed in anger. "What the Hell Stella? What about the band? I'm to young to be a parent."

Stella's eyes welled up. "Oh you don't think that I'm pissed to, Joe I have my fashion to do. God and will you stop getting mad at me?! Its your fault to!"

Joe sighed and looked at Stella, he hated seeing her like this, crying. "Stells," He said as he wrapped his arms around her. "We'll be okay."

**_All he could see were his dreams goin' up in smoke.  
So much for ditchin' this town and hangin' out on the coast.  
Oh well, those plans are long gone._**

He looked out the window of the fire house, He knew his dreams of becoming a manger of a huge record label just went down the drain. A few streets over, Stella starred at her knew designs. She sighed and ripped them off the hangers, there was no point anymore.

**_There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
Might as well kiss it all good-bye.  
There goes my life......._**

He told his parents, his mom cried, his dad yelled and screamed. Alls he cared about was the freakin band, when he got up stairs, he saw Stella sitting on his bed looking at a computer screen.

"Whatcha doing?" Joe asked her

"Finding names." Stella simply answered

"Well what do you have in mind?"

Stella smiled. "Kelsey, its going to be a girl I know it."

Stella looked at him then back to the screen. "My parents kicked me out you know."

Joe looked at her and pulled her into his lap. "We'll find our own place to raise our child."

**_A couple years of up all night and a few thousand diapers later.  
That mistake he thought he made covers up the refrigerator.  
Oh yeah..........he loves that little girl._**

Stella was right, it was a girl. Joe sat at the table feeding Kelsey her breakfast, he smiled as the little girl took huge bits of her pancakes. Stella came walking down the stairs and sighed. "Joe, how many times do I have to tell you, she eats that then she's on a sugar rush for the rest of the day."

Joe laughed then lifted the little girl from her chair and tickled her. "Stells, give her a break off that organic crap." He said as he pecked her on the lips. "Oh and by the way, My mom is stopping over later so let her in."

Kelsey's big brown eyes welled up as soon as her daddy rushed out the door.

**_Momma's waiting to tuck her in,  
As she fumbles up those stairs.  
She smiles back at him dragging that teddy bear.  
Sleep tight, brown eyes and bouncin' curls._**

"Come on baby bed time." Stella said as she walked up the stairs. "Give everyone a kissy."

"kay." The little toddler says as she wobbles over to her uncles and dad.

"Nigh' nigh' uncly 'ikki, nigh' uncly Kevy." She says, she leaves her daddy for last. "Nigh' nigh' Daddy, 'uve 'ou lots." Kelsey says as she gives him the bigest kiss.

"Night Baby love you to." Joe says as he sits at the bottom of the stairs. Kelsey gives him a big smile and blows one more kiss as she goes up for bed.

**_He smiles.....  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you, daddy good-night.  
There goes my life._**

Joe knew that their baby girl was a pure gift, he had no idea that one fun night could give him something that he would cherish and love forever. He smiled as she ran back down the stairs, first day of kindergarten. She was wearing a pink dress that Stella had made, her curls framing her little round face. Joe felt a tear slid down his cheek, she was growing so much.

**_She had that Honda loaded down.  
With Abercrombie clothes and 15 pairs of shoes and his American Express.  
He checked the oil and slammed the hood, said you're good to go.  
She hugged them both and headed off to the West Coast._**

Joe slammed the hood of the trunk down, cursing about the am mount of clothes she had in there. "Jesus Kels how many pairs of shoes did you pack?"

Kelsey smiled as she walked out the door, looking more and more like her mother every day. With her bouncing blonde curls and white sun dress. "I can't help it, I was raised by two fashion icons" She was followed by her mother who was talking to her aunt Macy.

"My heart would break if little Nicki goes to college." Macy said

Stella laughed a little. "Mac, you can't help it. Their bound to leave the nest."

Macy ran over to Kelsey and hugged her tight. "I'm going to miss you."

Stella was next, she held her baby close. "Be careful baby girl, call every night and just come home on holidays. Oh I love you so much."

Kelsey turned over to her dad. "Well daddy?"

Joe grabbed her and held her tight. "I am so proud of you," He said as he let tears fall. "I'm going to miss you so so much."

He let her go and placed something in her hand. She smiled and climbed into the car and drove down the road. Kelsey took a good look of the picture, It was of her mom and dad after her mom told him that she was pregnant. She smiled and placed it on the dash bored.

**_And he cried,  
There goes my life.  
There goes my future, my everything.  
I love you.  
Baby good-bye_**.

Joe stood at the window crying, wishing that his baby would come back. He knew she had a future, and he could never be more proud of her then he was now. Stella came upstairs and the two held each other, she'll be back, he knew that she would be back. He kissed Stella and smiled, Kelsey was his future and everything to him.

**_There goes my life.  
There goes my life.  
Baby good-bye_**

* * *

_Okay I hope you guys like, I love this song and cry every time I hear it. Hope you all liked it!_


End file.
